1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a step motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to step motor, which is capable of increasing the reliability and the extendability of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a PM (permanent magnet) type step motor is composed of a rotor to which a magnet is attached, and a stator which is provided on an outer circumference of the magnet to be spaced apart therefrom by a predetermined distance, so that the step motor is rotated in response to an external electric signal applied to the stator.
The step motor includes the rotor and the stator, with a casing provided on an outer circumference of the stator to protect and cover the stator.
The rotor includes the magnet having a plurality of N- and S-poles that are alternately magnetized on an outer circumference of a rotating shaft, and is inserted into an inner radius portion of the stator.
The stator is composed of a bobbin that accommodates the coil therein, and yokes that are inserted into an inner radius portion of the bobbin and have a plurality of yoke teeth. The yokes are configured such that the plurality of yoke teeth formed on the yokes face and engage with each other.
The step motor is configured such that the magnet passes through the yoke teeth that engage with each other, and thereby the rotor rotates as external power is applied to the stator.
In the case of implementing a precision position control in communication equipment using the step motor configured as such, a coil connection terminal protruding perpendicularly from a shaft of the step motor causes installation space to be increased, and makes it difficult to be assembled with a counterpart.
As the cited document related to the present invention, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0002937 (laid open on Jan. 11, 2011) has been proposed.